


web your way into my heart

by azvrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, hyucks smartmouth gonna get him killed, mark is spiderman, superhero au, thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azvrr/pseuds/azvrr
Summary: mark is spiderman. and donghyuck knows he’s spiderman.but mark doesn't know that donghyuck knows.





	web your way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> me: markhyuck is a sinking ship  
> also me: writes a whole 7k markhyuck fic in under four hours

"This is Lee Donghyuck from News News News New York, live, where Spiderman is about to save the day _yet again._ This time it seems from an oil tank that was on its way to be shipped off to GG Enterprises Limited, gone wild." Jeno pans the camera away from Donghyuck just in time to catch Spiderman shoot webs onto the large vehicle, pulling it to a halt with great difficulty and webbing everyone else away before the truck exploded.

Donghyuck ran and joined the rest of the reporters huddling around the hero as he dropped the last person off. He could see everyone trying so damn hard to grab the suited boy's attention that he almost felt pity for them, _almost._ Fighting his way through the crowd, Donghyuck had to debate whether all this hassle was worth the bruises he was sure were going to form tomorrow. But when he saw the ever ungraceful landing of Spiderman he decided, _fuck yes it was._  

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our friendly neighbour Spideyboy," he yells out, knowing that his voice was distinguishable to said anthropoid. The hero turns around and scans the huddled crowd, the silhouette of his smirk becoming prominent when his eyes land on Donghyuck.

"I'm starting to think you call me that on _purpose,"_ the masked boy laughs, and Donghyuck could just imagine how the corners of his lips would be turned up.

"Spiderman! I would never," he responds with feigned sincerity, "I only have the utmost respect for New York's finest vigilante."

Spiderman kneads the space between his eyes, "I'm not a vigilante Donghyuck," he sighs. 

"New York's finest knows my name?! I'm honoured, I'd like to thank my parents for giving birth to me, my cameraman, Jeno, of cours- and hey, watch where you put that notepad!" he huffs out as one of the _other,_ less talented - and evidently less professional - reporters shoved it in his face.

"Maybe if you didn't spend your time talking bulls-"

"Woah there, language! I choose to answer his question, now let him speak," interrupts Spiderman, which was just as well because Donghyuck was honest-to- _god_ ready to fight. Instead he decides, being the bigger man and better reporter, to just glare at the man and continue with the job he was _not_ paid enough to do.

"Thank you. Now, since _some_ people are so bloody impatient," he emphasises with a small stomp on said impatient asshole's foot, “I'll make my question quick. How do you feel about people still making accusations against you for taking the law into your own hands?"

Through the crowd of waving microphones and just so many _other_ people screaming their questions, Donghyuck could see how Spiderman's face shifted under the mask. "I wouldn't want them to think that, I'm really just trying to help. Promise."

Donghyuck has to bite down hard on his lip to not laugh because Spiderman truly is just so fucking _precious. "_ You heard it here first folks," he says, elbowing yet _another_ intrusive reporter away from him, "Spiderman _promises_ he's a good boy!" He could imagine how hard Spiderman was rolling his eyes under his mask right know, and frankly it was _killing_ him not to burst out laughing at his own jokes.

"Very funny, that's all for interviews today," Spiderman says, voice slightly muffled.

"Wait!" Donghyuck yells out once the crowd had departed, annoyed they didn't get a question in, "One more question, ple _aseeee,"_ he begs, bringing out his puppy-dog eyes that he knew everyone was a sucker for.

Spiderman stares at him for a long time before heaving a huge sigh, "Ugh _fine,_ but make it quick."

"You're always jumping around like an Olympic champ saving the city, but don't you have any of your own responsibilities? Like school, or a job or...a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend! Or a plant! We don't discriminate."

The hero chokes on his spit, coughing a little before answering, "I- huh, no that's irrelevant."

"Which part? I said like, eight things."

Donghyuck watches in absolute satisfaction as Spiderman coughs out loudly, before crossing his arms tightly against his chest, "The uhh, boyfriend-girlfriend thing. It's irrelevant."

"Irrelevant?"

"Yes, as in _un_ important."

"Right, got it," Donghyuck nods at him before taking out his notebook and pen, he sticks his tongue to the side of his mouth, muttering loudly enough so the masked vigilante would be able to hear him, "Spiderman. Single. And evidently bitter about it."

"Hey! I didn't say that and I'm not bit-"

Donghyuck ignores the suited boy and looks for Jeno with his oh-so-familiar camera, "You saw it here first folks! Not only did Spiderman save fourteen people from their potential deaths by an oil truck, but he is also bitterly alone. But are we even surprised? After all a human is 80% water and we all know what the hydrogens said to the oil atoms, _'_ _you can't mix with us!'_ Haha!" he hears someone snort laughter behind him. Going from the tell-tale pitch that he's heard a million times before, he could conclude that it was probably - no, most definitely - Spidey. "That's today's news from News News News New York, I'm Lee Donghyuck and we'll see you next time!"

Jeno counts down with his fingers in the air and screams _we're out_ before turning off the camera and beginning to pack away. By the time Donghyuck turns around he could already see the red suit of justice prancing around on buildings and smiles to himself.

The reporter he had previously elbowed out of his way comes up to him, looking all sullen and down, a red mark forming on his cheek, "How come he always talks to you," he grumbles.

"It's probably because I have such a pretty face," Donghyuck beams at the man, "Your network should take notes." He walks over to Jeno and helps him pack away, hitching the camera bag higher up on his shoulder. He leaves the scene with a _huge_ ass smile.

"That joke was lame, just so you know," Jeno tells him when they're making their way back to the office.

"Whatever, we'll cut it," he responds back plainly.

If he's being honest though, even _he_ knew the joke was lame when he came up with it. But if there's one person in the whole world, other than Spiderman, who loved lame science puns and jokes, it's Mark Lee and well, Donghyuck _was_ an entertainer after all.

_

"I saw Spiderman today you know," Donghyuck says, his face currently stuffed with cereal.

"You see Spiderman like, every other day Hyuck, your job is to follow him around," Mark groans, dragging his feet to where Donghyuck was sitting on top of the counter to grab the milk and pour it into his bowl.

Rolling his eyes, the younger jumped off the counter and stood behind Mark, tiptoeing slightly so he could rest his head on the elder's shoulders, "Yeah, you're right. But today I found something out," he responds cheekily.

"What?" Mark sighs out, turning around to face the red head, shoving a spoon of Coco Pops into his mouth.

"He's brutally single."

"And?"

" _And_ I was wondering what the rules were to sex a superhero," he shrugs back.

Mark chokes on his cereal, the milk spitting everywhere, including on Donghyuck's face. "You're fucking dis _gusting_ Mark Lee! On my face?! Really??"

It's probably karma for the shit he's going to try and pull off now.

Eyes wide, the brunette rushes to find some tissue, splaying out a hundred _'s_ _orry's'_ while wiping the milk off of the younger's face, "Sorry, but the rules for _what_?"

"Ugh, leave it," he says, smacking Mark's hands away from his face, beginning to turn away, "I'll just fangirl to Jeno."

Grabbing onto his wrists, Mark holds him in place and Donghyuck has to try _wayyy_ too hard to hold in his laughter. "No! You can tell me, Donghyuck please!"

"Ugh, _fine,_ since you're insisting. I just...thinks he's really, uh, hot," he says, words falling from his lips with faked awkwardness, eyes focused on Mark's reaction.

When he gets none, he continues on, "And...and, he has good shoulders, kinda on the short side, but still. He saves _lives_ Vancouver, and he's flexible which is always a plus!"

Mark is now rooted to the spot, mouth wide open, spluttering. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the lack of response and once again pushes on, " _And,_ I can tell he's a loser because he laughed at the lame science joke I made today which means his standards can't be that high!"

"Hey, that joke was funny," Mark _finally_ says, albeit very defensively.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, "How would you know...we cut that part out."

The brunette's eyes widen a tenfold _(if possible)_ and he has to think for a moment before answering, "J-Jeno told me?" he says hesitantly.

"Oh...right," Donghyuck says lamely, deciding to the let the kid off this one time, "But yeah, that's all I wanted to tell you. I'd be totally down to fuck Spiderman."

Inhaling deeply, Mark stares at the floor, "R-right, okay. I'm...yeah I'm gonna go now."

"What?! You're the one that _wanted_ to know, at least let me finish off my fantasies! There's one where he webs my hands tog-"

"Nope, sorry Hyuck! Totally late for work," Mark rushes out, scrambling for his car keys, as he trips on his own two feet, "I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Yo Vancouver, I haven't even told you what I think about Spiderman's _ass!"_ Donghyuck yells out, just as the brunette reached the door.

Halting in his steps, Mark turns around and faces the younger, "Wh-what do you think of his ass?"

Donghyuck shrugs nonchalantly, thinking how Mark Lee is _so fucking lucky_ that he didn't turn to a life of crime because he'd make a bloody fantastic super-villain, "It's perky."

As his face flushes in bright pink, Mark groans out loud before violently rolling his eyes and continuing his dramatic storm out of the apartment. When the door slams shut, Donghyuck spirals into laughter, clutching his stomach. Once the cackles had receded slightly to small chuckles, he absorbs _just_ how sad his life was and proceeded to grab his coat and head to work. 

-

Maybe Donghyuck should backtrack a little and explain exactly _how_ he managed to find out the huge secret Mark Lee had successfully kept from everyone else for two years. Well, being the very competent and inquisitive reporter that he was, Donghyuck was able to follow the clues.

  1. Every time, and he means _every single time,_ Spiderman would be saving the day, Mark would mysteriously missing _(and not so subtly if he's being honest)_ If that correlation-turned-causation didn't speak for itself, then he doesn't know what would.
  2. Mark told him about that one time when they went on the science trip together to GG Ent. how his sandwich fell into the spider radiation pit and he picked it up and continued eating it _'_ _because five second rule still exists, even in a science lab shut up'_
  3. No matter how 'clean' Mark Lee may proclaim he is, he just isn't. So that left Donghyuck, as the dutiful roommate of said gymnast-slash-hero-slash-vigilante, to do all the cooking and cleaning. Cleaning which included putting away Mark's washed clothes, in his wardrobe, where his suit was. The suit that Spiderman also, coincidentally, happened to wear.



In all truthfulness, it wasn't that difficult to connect the dots and _maybe_ Donghyuck didn't really have any kind of hint at all towards Spiderman's true identity until he saw the familiar black stripes on red cloth in his roommate's bedroom but _still._

And now that he knew that Mark was fucking _Spider_ man it's almost instinct to play around a bit, he wasn't voted _'_ _most likely to annoy themselves out of a hostage situation'_ for nothing.

Speaking of.

_

"Hand over your bag or I swear to God I will shoot you," the man snaps, holding up a gun straight at Donghyuck's face. Probably waiting for him to hand over his 3k, pure leather, one-of-a-kind Alexander McQueen backpack.

"Uh, it's McQueen and really damn expensive, so I think the _fuck_ not," Donghyuck sneers back, absolutely offended at how this man thought he would be able to take three months salary with a whimsical gun.

"Mc-what?! I don't care about all of that, just give me the fucking bag!â" he shouts, face slowly getting red with anger.

"Okay first, I am _extremely_ offended that you don't know who Alexander McQueen is, an entire genius whose idea have not only changed the fashion game but has also revolutionised the idea of using said fashion as a platform to talk about _real_ issues. How ignorant! Second, if you really wanted me scared, you would've brought a whole chainsaw with you instead of that...that _water_ gun."

The gun started to shake in the guy's hand, and Donghyuck glared at it, "Just shut up and give me the fucking bag!"

"Maybe if you knew who McQueen was, you'd have the bag already," Donghyuck snarks, making a massive gesture of rolling his eyes and tutting in disgrace.

The man moves closer and raises his gun further, trying his best to look ultra intimidating. "Do you _ever_ stop talking?" the man screams, the gun now resting lightly on Donghyuck's forehead.

"No. Also," the red-head starts up, "You shooting me from five metres away and five centimetres away has the exact same result - I die. So can we _please,_ for the love of God, establish some personal space. Like, I don't wanna be offensive or anything, but you breathe really damn loudly and it's getting difficult to think," Donghyuck says, giving his best disarming smile. Which, unfortunately, didn't do much to disarm the man _armed_ with a gun.

He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to run his mouth without causing a reaction from the gunman, but he decides that if he's going to die, he's going out with style. He also thinks that someone, at _some_ point must've heard the commotion and decided to call the police. Jesus, it's not like it's even dark out, it's 5 in the evening _(a stupid ass time to mug someone may he add)_ and some other idiot must've also chose to take the shortcut and walk down the alley. So he picks his option to continue distracting the thief with his dazzling wit until said someone comes. But then again, they're in New York and New Yorkers are bastards.

 _Shit,_ he may actually die.

"Drop the gun."

Or maybe not.

Landing, this time surprisingly, gracefully behind the mugger is his best friend and roommate, Spiderman, to the rescue, decked out full in his red latex suit, _thank God._ He curls his hand into a fist, the slight squeaking of leather echoing throughout the dingy alleyway, "Dude, please don't make me hurt you. I _just_ came back from church."

"You-You're Spiderman!" the gunner exhales, a bit too in awe for someone who Spiderman _just_ said he was willing to fight.

"Yes, and you're a thief," hums said hero. They were both facing each other now, the mugger having lessened the pressure of his gun on Donghyuck's forehead, where he _knew_ he had left a mark. Dickhead.

"But, you're _Spider_ man!"

"And I'm Donghyuck!" he yells out. Both men face him, the gunner with obvious annoyance crossing his face and he could perfectly sculpt the same annoyance on Mark's face, "Wh _at?_ I'm the one getting mugged, I deserve more attention than this."

The gunner, with his mind now evidently more clear on what his actual goal was, straightens his back and quickly moves to grab the back of Donghyuck's neck with his free hand, using him as a human shield and once again pressing the gun harshly on his temple.

"Don't make me shoot him, he's so annoying I wouldn't regret it," the man warns.

"Honestly, I'd let you if it was legal. He's _such_ a pain in the ass," agrees Mark.

"My hero," Donghyuck says, voice monotoned.

Mark breathes out a long, like waaaayy too long considering Donghyuck's life was at stake, sigh. "Put it down. I won't ask again."

Both Mark and the gunman stare each down for an uncomfortably long time before Mark raises his hand and shoots out a web. The string latches onto the wrist of the gunman that wasn't holding the gun and yanks both him and Donghyuck forward, dragging the man from behind Donghyuck and in front of the suited boy. The mugger manages to get a swift hit with his gun onto Mark's face and Donghyuck heard the elder yelp out loud, _ouch,_ that's gonna leave a bruise _._

Donghyuck, being the great investigative reporter he was, grabs his phone from his pocket, swiping the screen onto camera mode and begins recording. He angles the phone landscape in order to capture the fight more clearly and cheers on for Mark when he dodges a punch from the mugger and kicks him from under his feet. The thief falls in his back, the gun sliding out of his grasp and Mark takes his chance to web the man's hands onto the ground.

He gets out his own phone, from _God knows where,_ and calls 911 _(or Renjun's personal phone)_ , alerting the police. After hanging up, he looks straight into Donghyuck's eyes and huffs out loud. The younger scrambles with turning his phone off, pocketing it, before throwing Mark his biggest smile, "My hero!

"Get your bag, I'm taking you home," tempers Mark, "Can't have you being held up at gunpoint again."

"A personal Spider-escort? I'm honoured, really," Donghyuck says, "But you don't have to. My roommate, Mark, is finishing up work soon. I'll just call him to pick me up." Grabbing his phone out of his pocket again, Donghyuck makes a show of scrolling through his contacts and landing on _mark who i hate_.

Just before he pressed call, Spiderman spoke up. "NO!" he yells out, a bit too loudly. Donghyuck looks at him, eyebrow raised and questioning, "I mean, there's no need to bother him. He's at work...and I'm here and willing, so...y-yeah."

"Seriously, it's no issue, Mark's a saint he won't mind," Donghyuck grins up, "Like you can go on and web your way home, I'll just stay put until he comes gets me."

Mark stands still for a second, and Donghyuck _knows_ it's because this is exactly the situation he wanted to avoid. Awkwardly shuffling on his feet, he comes closer, putting a hand on the youngers, "Don't call him. I'm dropping you home.

Narrowing his eyes, Donghyuck debates on playing with Mark more but chooses not to because he nearly died and honestly, he would rather tease Mark when he could actually see his face, instead of it being covered by a bug-looking mask.

"Whatever you say Boss. Serious question now, are you going to swing me all over town like Tarzan-"

"No."

"Or do you have your own SpideyMobile like Batman?" Donghyuck muses, a smile painted on his lips.

Mark stares back, emotionless, "What?"

"What?" he parrots.

"Like w _ho?"_ the masked boy grounds out.

"Like Batman?"

Staring back with what was probably the most _un_ impressed face ever conjured - Donghyuck thinks, it's kinda hard to tell with the mask - Mark's voice flattens even more, if possible, "I'm Marvel, that's a whole different universe."

"A whole different what?"

Sighing out loud, the elder takes a step forward and wraps his arm around Donghyuck's waist, "Just, just grab onto me."

"Haven't even had our first date, and already on third base, you sly fox, you!"

-

"So...this is me," Donghyuck says once Spiderman had landed on his balcony, releasing him from his hold, "Thanks for the ride...or swing, I guess."

Now this would've been prime time for Donghyuck to tease Mark, pretending he forgot his keys and needed his roommate to open the door, resulting in a flustered and panicking Spiderman. But with the headrush that came with the rapid swinging, included with the decline of the adrenaline which had been rushing through his blood moments before, and the fact that he could've _died,_ he was exhausted _._ And honestly, all he wanted to do was climb into Mark's bed and sleep with a warm body next to him.

The vigilante looked down at the boy, eyebrows furrowing under his mask, "Hey, you okay? Most people aren't this...brain dead after being swung all over the city," he lightly chuckles.

Donghyuck exhales a heavy sigh, "Yeah, just tired I guess. Doesn't help that the realisation that I could've died literally _just_ dropped."

"Hey now," Mark starts softly, his voice slightly muffled, "You're fine now. You're safe, you'll _always_ be safe, I'll make sure of that."

Donghyuck looks up, shock glazing in his eyes at the seriousness in the elder's voice, "Yeah, no I-thank you. I just meant, I could've _died_ and I would have never been able to say goodbye to my parents, or my friends or...or Mark. And the last words I could've heard would be that bastard complaining about how I don't shut up, or you muffling. Worse if it was you muffling, I would've spent my last seconds trying to decipher what you were saying, ha," he says with no real humour in his voice.

Debating for a few seconds, Mark hesitates before reaching up and pulling his mask just slightly over his lips, "Do I sound better now?" he asks.

Donghyuck chuckles before nodding his head, "You know that wasn't me asking you to show me your face."

"I know, just wouldn't want my favourite reporter spiralling himself into _what ifs_ and _what could've happeneds_ madness, because he couldn't hear me properly. I need my star player on scene, who else could make such funny science jokes," Mark teases, his voice gentle, no longer stifled, and just _so_ familiar.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess," Donghyuck hums, eyes focused on the movement of Mark's lips, tired, "It's just, I'm so used to reporting these life and death situations and _never_ being in one, you know. It was like a reality check."

"You're safe with me Donghyuck, okay?" Mark says, taking a step forward, latex glove rising to slowly caress the younger's cheek. Lifting his face, he stares down at Donghyuck, eyes focusing on his lips as he moves his fingers to brush over them. He immediately drops his hand when he sees Donghyuck flinch back when the cold material hits his skin and his eyes widening in shock.

"Aha, sorry, that was...weird of me," coughs out Mark, the hand previously caressing Donghyuck going to massage the nape of his own neck.

Donghyuck coughs awkwardly, the atmosphere becoming somewhat of an elephant in the room, as he moves back towards the balcony door, opening it slightly, "Uh no, no! It's...its fine, I'm just gonna go in and wait for my roommate," he says stiffly.

"Yeah...that's a good idea," the elder responds, hopping onto the edge of the balcony, getting ready to jump off.

"And thank you!" yells Donghyuck, "For _this._ It means a lot."

Mark throws him a soft smile, "Anything for you," he responds, pulling his mask back over his face and webbing away.

Pulling the balcony door open, Donghyuck stumbles in, fumbling for a light switch. He sits on the sofa, in silence, waiting for Mark to get home, knees pressed against his chest and head buried between them. It takes six minutes before the familiar sound of key jangling is heard, and the lock turns when Mark, with a bright pink bruise marring his face, rushes in looking all out of breath with his hair mused.

"Donghyuck?" he shouts before his eyes land on the younger boy. He makes his way quickly over to him, placing his hands on Donghyuck's cheeks searching for any bruises. When he finds none, he pulls him into a tight embrace, hands at the back of his nape, stroking it softly, almost as if he was scared to break him. It's a bit funny, Donghyuck thinks, the worried act Mark has to put on even though he was  _literally_ the one to save him. He also thinks it's endearing.

"Oh my God, Renjun told me what happened. Are you okay?" Mark says pulling back slightly, eyes searching Donghyuck's.

Beaming back, Donghyuck breathes out a sigh of relief of finally seeing someone he was accustomed to, voice clearly cutting through the silence in the room. The feeling of warm skin enveloping around him, makes him feel even more at home and even more safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

-

"Hey, I'm sorry for all that awkward shit last week, we cool yeah?"

Mark jumps on the spot, a web flailing out of his suit on instinct, whizzing past Donghyuck's head as the younger ducks out of the way, "Where the _fuck_ did you come from, you-you leech! How did you even find me!?" the suited boy yells, heart racing at the scare.

"Well, you're not very inconspicuous with that bright red suit of yours, now are you," Donghyuck says, glaring, "And Renjun owed me first cut on the next Spidey break because I got him a date with Jeno so, that's that. But like...we are cool right? We're both gonna pretend last Friday didn't happen?"

"Why so desperate?" the elder chuckles.

"It was embarrassing, _please,_ just let me remain the dazzling Hamilton in this really sad, really dull, really low-budget Hamilton rendition," he whines dramatically, hands grabbing at Mark's arm.

"Jesus, why are your nails so sharp?" hisses the elder, smacking Donghyuck's claws away from him.

"Ple _asee_ , I don't want you to think I'm weak and soft and sad and ugh...a Pisces just because I nearly broke down after being held at gunshot. It would ruin my rep with the Gemini community!"

"Okay firstly, everything you just said is _really_ messed up and you need to have a psych-eval immediately. But," Mark sighs loudly, something that he's been doing way too often lately, "I mean, sure? I guess, can _you_ forget the fact that you almost died last week?"

"I prefer to look at it as God must _really_ love me, or my McQueen backpack. Either way, he's got some taste and no matter what the bible says, he was _totally_ doing it for the gays," Donghyuck smiles, teething glinting in the light.

Walking away with an amused look painted on his face, Mark leans against a brick wall, waiting for the police to pass by with the robber who was spewing many different expletives in many different languages.

"dra åt helvete," Donghyuck yells in return, giving the guy the finger, "Next time don't wear sliders if you wanna rob a store, it slows down your speed dumbass."

He turns back to Spiderman, the boy standing with his hands crossed against his chest, his smirk coming through his mask, "You speak Swedish? A man of many talents," he smiles.

"My roommate, Mark, wanted to learn Swedish because he thinks he's edgy," Donghyuck starts up and think he hears a small protest fall from Spiderman's lips, but he ignores it, "And well, he left the book on the counter and I'm a curious man, so I picked it up and Bang! I know Swedish...or at least how to swear in Swedish."

" _Right._ I'm heading home now, does the damsel in distress need another lift home, or can you make it through the concrete jungle alone," Mark teases.

Donghyuck shoves him lightly before tutting, "I'm _not_ a damsel in distress."

"Really? You seemed very distressed when the gun was at your head, and _very_ damsely when you jumped into my arms, thanking the heavens that I came to save you."

This time he shoves Mark much harder, successfully making him stumble slightly, " _None_ of that happened. Don't give yourself too much praise. But you're right, I've decided to take up some karate or whatever crap teaches me to successfully kick a guy in the crotch."

Pushing himself off the wall, the hero begins to walk down the sideroad, slinking between the shadows so no one, except Donghyuck, could see him. "That's good to hear," he muses.

"Yeah...I was thinking of asking Mark," Donghyuck slips - except it's not a slip because he's planned this.

"M-Mark...your, roommate? Uh why, does he do personal training or something?" is the light, albeit awkward, reply he gets back.

Donghyuck bites his tongue in order to hide his smirk, "Uh not really, but you can just _tell_ he hits the gym, you know. Like, he's...he's f _ine."_

Mark looks at him like, well he's assuming like, he's grown another head. Donghyuck's forte has always resided in being unexpected, but this...well, this was completely aliens-have-invaded-the-city unexpected.

With his flair of never being able to respond back to Donghyuck's wit _(blamed on his misfortune of being born without any charisma),_ Mark shakes his head a couple of times, trying to get around what was happening. So Donghyuck continues hoping he'd catch up at some point, "Yeah, like obviously, you don't know him nor have you ever seen him, but like...he's hot," he mocks, giving Mark an all-knowing smirk.

"He's about the same height as you, same build too actually...hm, I mean the only _real_ difference between the two of is you is well," he trails off, eyes going down Mark's body and landing his eyes on certain _ass_ ets, "He's hella flat."

Mark splutters, his mouth flailing open and close like a fish out of water, "So, lemme get around this, _Mark's_ flat but _I'm_ not? That's what you're saying?"

Donghyuck shrugs indifferently, "Yeah, but I'd still be down to have a wild make-out sesh with him if he ever asked. You didn't hear this from me, but Mark's pretty hot even if he lives like a pig and sometimes can't remember his last name."

Much to Donghyuck's _great_ disappointment, Mark was wearing a mask, so he was unable to see the rising red flushing, probably both his cheeks and chest, at the comment the younger had just made. If he knew Mark well enough - and he _did_ know Mark well enough - his sainthood, mixed with his lack of much experience, should leave him a bumbling mess at Donghyuck's feet.

The only problem with that is that he was talking to Spiderman, _not_ Mark. And while they were the same person, they were technically still two completely different personas, so what happens next Donghyuck was not ready for.

"You know what, I think you should totally offer it up. Maybe he'd be down for it too? Or even better yet, just go straight for it?" Mark suggests innocently.

Now, if this was _anyone_ else, Donghyuck would scoff, reply with a subtly scathing comment on how this wasn't any of their business _(even though he's made it their business)_ and walk off. But this was _Spider_ man telling him, Lee Donghyuck, to basically go and suck the living soul out of his roommate, who was HIM. The main issue in this was that Mark didn't know, or wasn't supposed to know, that Donghyuck knew, so _what the fuck is this._

Then, just as swiftly as the webs formed from the hero's wrists, the confidence that the red-head had maintained for most of their conversations, slid right out of him, puddling onto the floor, and now _he_ was the bumbling mess.

"I-I couldn't do that...we, he's...we're not like that," he stutters out, cheeks crimson.

"Ohhhh, I got it," Mark says, a little sway in his steps, "You're scared. Don't be, I'm sure he'd love to make out with you."

"I'm not _scared._ I just...don't like him like that, is all," Donghyuck says, head high.

"You basically just told me you'd _eat_ him if he was willing, don't lie, God's watching," he whispers, lowering his head to Donghyuck's ear.

Shoving his face away harshly, Donghyuck glared at him in hopes that he'd end up six feet underground. Unfortunately, that didn't work. He was still standing and breathing. "Shut up, don't you have a job to do?" he asks snarkily.

"Hmm, no. That's enough saving the day on my part, but I'm _more_ than willing to save your love life," he laughs, eyebrows wriggling. Ugh, if only Donghyuck was allowed to rip that ugly red mask off of his face along with the smug grin he _knew_ Mark was wearing.

Deciding that he's had enough of all this superhero nonsense for the day, Donghyuck storms off without a word, listening to the stupid laughter of stupid Mark Lee muffled behind his stupid Spiderman mask.

-

"How did you know I know?" he demands when he gets home to see Mark lazily lounging on the sofa, intently watching Naruto.

"What?" he asks confused.

Narrowing his eyes, Donghyuck makes his way up to the boy, poking his finger into his chest, repeatedly prodding. "How," _poke, "_ Did," _poke, "_ You," _poke, "_ Find," _poke, "_ Out!"

"Okay firstly, _ouch,"_ Mark yells, slapping Donghyuck's hand away from him and rubbing on his chest to soothe the wounded skin. The pained look, however, is quickly replaced with a smug smirk that Donghyuck wishes he could laser off, "Second, I know you Hyuck. You think I wouldn't be able to figure it out? I'm a superhero _for God's sake,_ have more hope in me."

Donghyuck stares back plainly, raising on eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Fine!" the elder heaves out, "You talk in your sleep okay! And you talked about me and Spiderman in the same sentence and I just...connected the dots."

Scoffing, Donghyuck pushes him over and throws himself onto the seat next to the brunette, "Well, that's my fun over with I guess," he says sadly.

"You mean the fun you had lying about how you'd have sex with me, or the how you'd make out with me, or how my ass is _flat?_ Hmm," Mark questions bemusedly.

"I mean, in my defence, I wasn't lying," Donghyuck starts up, hands going up in a plea of innocence, "I just prefer your ass covered in latex, sue me."

The elder hums and smiles down at him before his expression quickly turned into a nervous one, "And what about the rest?"

"What rest?" the red-head asks, confused.

"You _know._ The rest...the whole, uh, kissing stuff. What that a lie too?" he says biting his lips.

Smirking, the younger knew that he finally had the ball back in his court, if it wasn't evident from the way Mark twisted his fingers anxiously in his shirt, "Hmm, I don't know. Do you want it to be a lie or," he breathes out quietly, moving himself so that he was now hovering over the brunette, "Would you like me to, how did you put it again? Ah yes, _go straight for it?"_

Groaning, Mark lets go of his shirt to drag his palms over his face, "S _top._ I don't know where that confidence came from."

"That doesn't answer my question Mark Lee," Donghyuck song-songs.

From underneath his hands, Mark mutters a single word which, in all honestly Donghyuck heard pretty clearly, but he wouldn't be Donghyuck if he wasn't a fucking tease, "What was that Vancouver? I couldn't hear, your hands muffle your words worse than your mask did."

Sighing, he shows his face, which was all red and hot and incredibly endearing in Donghyuck's non-biased opinion, "I said _yes,_ go straight for it."

Leaning down even closer, so that their lips were almost touching, Donghyuck smirks, "I did say all you had to do is ask," he smiles, before crashing his lips down onto the elders.

Mark yelps slightly, his hands automatically making their way onto Donghyuck's nape, pulling him closer. Their mouths move against each other and Donghyuck wonders if maybe, _perhaps,_ this was his end-goal all along with the masses of teasing.

But when they break the kiss to catch their breath and Mark stares down at his swollen lips and says ' _cool'_ he decides that Mark is so fucking lucky he's Spiderman because honestly that's his only redeeming quality, and Donghyuck could never be seen with such a loser otherwise.

-

"You missed the interview with Spiderman. It was basically like a one-on-one interview with me and him," the reporter he had elbowed out of his face all those months ago says smugly.

Donghyuck smiles at him, done with pretending that he was the bigger man, because _fuck that._

"Yeah you're right," he starts up, lips downturned, feigning sadness as he shoved his camera in the man's face, "It's not like I have all these shots of Spiderman live in action, inside the tunnel, which no one else had access to," he frowned, voice mimicking a child's

The man grabs the camera forcefully, eyes blown wide, "What..how...what?!" he splutters, "How did you manage to get those?"

"I told you, maybe if your network sent out better-looking reporters, you could get special privileges," Donghyuck pouts, snatching the device out of his hands and sauntering away. He turns the corner and waits beside the corner alleyway, making sure no one was around.

"Boo!"

"F _uck!_ Mark, that's not even funny, I was nearly robbed three months ago!" yells Donghyuck, hand to his pounding chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark laughs, slowly coming down from up above the ceiling, in a dramatic upside-down manner, "You use that excuse for everything. _Mark, I nearly got shot, I should get to choose what we watch._ You do realise I risk my life, every damn day?" he asks.

Hanging upside in the air by his webs, Mark stops just so that Donghyuck and he were at face-level, "Yeah, and you use _that_ excuse every time too. _Hyuck, I could've died today itself, so I should pick the channel._ You're not slick Vancouver," he bites back, "But thanks for the pics in the tunnel."

"Hmm you're welcome," Mark hums non-committedly, "I missed you today."

"We live together loser," Donghyuck says rolling his eyes, hoping Mark couldn't see the blush that was staining his cheeks, "How can you miss me?"

"I just _do,_ you didn't even kiss me goodbye," he responds back sullenly.

In all honestly, ever since they started dating, Mark had become so damn clingy, insisting the younger call him on his way to work, on his way home, kiss him goodbye, kiss him goodnight and so much more. If Donghyuck knew that figuring out the brunette's secret as a webster would lead to this kind of dependency on him, then he probably would've stayed quiet _(except that's a lie, because he's a Gemini and also he really likes Mark)._

 _"_ So desperate, Mark Lee," Donghyuck mutters under his breathe, "Okay fine, get down. I'll give you your stupid kiss."

"Nope," smiles the elder, "This is your punishment. You have to kiss me upside-down."

"Or I could _not_ kiss you, it makes no real difference to me Markle," he laughs back, knowing he had the upper-hand.

"No! Fine, you win. I just wanna feel cool kissing you, indulge me in this one thing, Hyuck please, quickly before I drain my brain of blood," he puckers.

Ignoring the way his heart was speeding up at the thought that Mark really was putting this much effort into a simple kiss, he frowned to show his _(fake)_ annoyance, "Ugh, fine. Lemme work out how to figure this shit out."

After two minutes of fidgeting, and a lot of Mark being spun in circles because the webs didn't really have that much stability, Donghyuck grabbed his shoulders.

"Okay, I got it," he says, voice low.

His hands go up to grab the end of Mark's mask, gradually peeling the edges off to reveal the elder's lips, letting the material rest just below his nose. Slowly leaning in, Donghyuck places his hands on Mark's cheeks, pulling him closer to his face until they were only a breathe away, "I feel like we're in a movie," he whispers, his lips brushing the elder's.

"Just shut up and kiss me Donghyuck, I can feel my brain dying from a lack of oxygen" groans Mark, hands itching to let go of the webs holding him up.

Humming, Donghyuck says a small _sorry_ before pressing their lips together in a small, chaste kiss. Mark pulls away slightly, ready to comment, when the younger reels him back in and presses their mouths harder against each other. The kiss quickly turns from sweet to passionate, and Mark cannot bare to contain himself any longer, needing to thread his hands through auburn hair.

Letting go of the web, his hands find their place within the strands of Donghyuck's hair, and while the kiss felt _really_ good for half-a-millisecond, Mark managed to lose his balance and fall straight on his face onto the floor. Groaning, he rubs the sore spot on his head, hoping to God that it wouldn't bruise.

"You're an idiot Spiderman," Donghyuck manages to get out in between laughs, "But I guess you're _my_ idiot. Come on, lets go home, I'll ice your head."  

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goddd look who is writing again. ive decided I'm best at crack, so I did this.  
> this was lowkey inspired by a sterek fic but I cant :( find :( the :( link :(
> 
> mark being a flustered fucker is inspired from that compilation of him covering his face with things when he gets shy, otherwise before that he was all cocky and whatnot in this fic. and the end is allll stupid and cringe and shit I KNOW but I really wanted that upside-down kiss scene thing
> 
> ANYWAYS [follow me on twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/lltyong)


End file.
